plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Knight Zombie
For a similar looking zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Knight of the Living Dead. (pulls off helm) (poison ignores the helm) |first seen = Dark Ages - Night 7 |flavor text = Knight Zombie was just as surprised as anyone when Zombie King promoted him. He'd never say this out loud, but he's not sure he deserves the position. He's not sure he has what it takes to wear the armor. But like they say, "Fake it 'til you make it."}} Knight Zombie is a zombie that appears in Dark Ages. Like the Robo-Cone Zombie, he has no special ability other than being able to absorb a lot of damage. If Zombie Kings are present on the lawn, they will transform nearby Peasant Zombies, Conehead Peasants and Buckethead Peasants into these zombies. Magnet-shrooms can steal his knight helm, and it degrades him to a standard Peasant Zombie. If this happens, Zombie Kings can re-grant the helms. Appearance The Knight Zombie wears a metal knight helm with a small red feather on its head. He also wears metal shoulder pads, unlike a standard Peasant Zombie. Rather than wearing a full knight gear, he wears instead a standard peasant outfit, giving him an odd, half-knight, half-peasant appearance. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Machined SPEED: Basic His king appointed helm provides amazing protection from damage. Knight Zombie was just as surprised as anyone when Zombie King promoted him. He'd never say this out loud, but he's not sure he deserves the position. He's not sure he has what it takes to wear the armor. But like they say, "Fake it 'til you make it." Overview The Knight Zombie absorbs 89.25 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon absorbing 27, 54, 80 (when the helmet is destroyed) and 84.75 normal damage shots, before it dies at 89.25 normal damage shots. Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party Dark Ages: Nights 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, Arthur's Challenge and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 5. Modern Day: Day 33, Highway to the Danger Room (through portals only) and "Electrical Boogaloo" Epic Quest - Steps 1 and 8. Strategies General This zombie can be a big problem if you are not prepared. If you see Knight Zombie on the seed selection screen, choose an instant-kill plant as a way to quickly get rid of this zombie. Try to break all the graves near the plants, as these zombies can be summoned during Necromancy. Fume-shroom's Plant Food ability will also help, as it greatly reduces Knight Zombie's health and will push it back. Using Fume-shroom's Plant Food ability in conjunction with Sun Bean is quite effective for sun farming. If there are other zombies behind it with high health, such as Buckethead Peasant, it may be useful to use a Hypno-shroom on it. Use Sun Bean's Plant Food on it if you are low on sun. Any strong offensive plant, such as Coconut Cannon or Citron will take it down quite easily. Using Magnet-shrooms can help a lot as they remove their helm, which will reduce his toughness drastically. When there are a lot of Knight Zombies, use Plant Food on a Magnet-shroom for removing each helm. Do not use it if you see Zombie Kings, as they will grant the helms back. Chili Beans can defeat it instantly when eaten. Hurrikales are extremely helpful in dealing with Knight Zombies, as it can push Knights and other threats away from your plants and back at the end of the lawn. Beware though, as Wizard Zombies can stay protected by stronger zombies. Using it with high-power plants is recommended. Magnifying Grass, while useful as an armor-breaker, should be used sparingly due to the reduced sun income in Dark Ages. It takes four shots from it to kill a Knight Zombie, costing 200 sun. The Magnifying Grass has the advantage of having non-reflectable projectiles, meaning it can serve as a multi-purpose plant against both Knight Zombies and Jester Zombies. Arthur's Challenge In Arthur's Challenge, Knight Zombies, along with Zombie Kings, Jester Zombies, Dark Ages Gargantuars, and Wizard Zombies, are very dangerous in large numbers. These zombies are very troublesome due to their durability and can cause a massive havoc on your lawn, making you lose the game. You should have Cherry Bombs, Fume-shrooms, Iceberg Lettuces, and their Imitater versions for your disposal. Gallery Trivia *Knight Zombie, Camel Zombies, Admiral Helmet Zombie, Blockhead Zombie, Bug Zombie, and Jurassic Fossilhead are the new zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2 which can degrade into a regular Zombie. *His Almanac entry makes a reference to Zombie King, despite Zombie King being released after Knight Zombie. This could of been a sort of teaser or hint that the Zombie King was going to appear in Dark Ages Part 2. *After his helmet gets knocked off, its shoulder armor inexplicably disappears. **The shoulder armor is counted as part of the helmet, so it disappears with the helmet when he becomes a Peasant Zombie. *Although he cannot survive an instant kill, it takes two hits for a hypnotized Gargantuar to kill a full health Knight Zombie. *When a full health Knight Zombie eats a Chili Bean, his helmet will change appearance, as it is broken to the third degrade. *He is the only normal headwear zombie that can appear in a level even though the lack of the seed selection screen appearance suggests it will not. **Although, since Bug Zombie can carry Conehead Adventurer and Buckethead Adventurer, and since they aren't considered separate from the Bug until it dies, these headwear zombies can appear in a level without their separate zombie being on the seed selection screen. *When a Zombie King promotes a Peasant Zombie without an arm, he becomes a Knight Zombie without an arm. This is the only time without hacking textures, level 2 Endurian on the Chinese version, or Shadow-shroom that a headwear zombie can have undamaged armor and also have no arm. *In the Chinese version, the Cavalry Zombie is a Knight Zombie sitting on a horse, similar to a Zombie Bull. See also *Knight helm *Zombie King *Magnet-shroom *Cavalry Zombie *Blockhead Zombie *Jurassic Fossilhead ru:Зомби со шлемом Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages encountered zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) encountered zombies